Égoïsme feint
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Trafalgar Law est un être sensuel, il aime ressentir et faire sentir. Il aime les êtres complexes et les tourments liés à ses conquêtes. Après avoir traîné dans une taverne, il sort et reconnait le bateau de son rival Eustass Kidd. Désire et Luxure lui font commettre l'inattendu, et le voilà devant Kidd avec une demande... Particulière.
1. Ou comment arriver à ses fins

Bonjours Bonsoir ! Ca doit faire une éternité que je n'ai rien publié ou mis à jour... Mais bon l'inspiration m'est apparue et je vous offre ce two shot !

NDA : Ce two shot peut se lire comme une continuité de mon autre fic "Soulage moi". Mais vous pouvez la lire indépendamment bien sûr. Néanmoins je vous invite à lire "Soulage moi" si vous voulez connaître tous les détails de la nuit dont il est question dans cette fic ^^

Résumé : Law, après avoir traîné dans une taverne sort et reconnait le bateau de son rival Eustass Kidd. Désire et Luxure lui font commettre l'inattendu, et le voilà devant Kidd avec une demande... Particulière.

Rate : M. Oui oui un bon yaoi en perspective.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout l'univers appartiennent à Oda-sama !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)

* * *

Trafalgar Law avait toujours eu une haute estime de lui-même. Il le savait, il était un pirate mondialement recherché, puissant et respecté par ses semblables. Certains, en le voyant pour la première fois s'étaient dit que ce jeune homme, car il avait à peine vingt-six, représentait le parfait modèle de l'égoïsme et de la vanité incarnés. Fausse politesse mêlée à cynisme et railleries engendraient, il est vrai, nécessairement de l'animosité et de la colère à son égard. Mais Trafalgar Law ne s'abaissait pas à prêter attention à ces trop nombreux ignorants qui le jugeait. De toute façon, les gens le côtoyant pouvaient démentir sans peine ces faibles accusations non fondées. Les hommes sous ses ordres l'affirmaient : Leur capitaine était une personne strict et propre sur elle. Il était capable de vous ignorer des jours entiers pour aucune raison valable, de vous donner des ordres dénués de sens et de rester enfermé dans sa cabines des semaines sans donner signes de vie. Mais jamais il ne trahirait ses compagnon, et jamais il ne les abandonnerait, c'était avant tout pour cela, que les membres du maintenant célèbre sous-marin jaune étaient prêts à donner leur âme pour leur capitaine en qui ils avaient une confiance aveugle. Chacun d'eux portait en lui un souvenir net de leur rencontre avec le Supernova, et sur la façon dont il avait changé leur vie.

Alors peu lui importait les critiques et les diffamations. Il avait trouvé en son équipage des frères, une famille, et il comptait devenir le seigneur des pirates à leur cotés, qu'importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Trafalgar Law était un homme obstiné et déterminé. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse ses caprices et que l'on s'oppose à lui, voilà pourquoi il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Comme cette fois où, ayant accosté sur une île estivale dans le nouveau monde, il avait réussit à mettre dans son lit le puissant et viril Eustass Kidd. Tout avait été calculé ce jour là pour faire sortir de ses gons le grand pirate et à l'attirer à lui. Ce dernier avait juste cru à une lubie d'un moment, à un désir survenu sur l'instant. Pauvre de lui, bien que pas stupide, il n'avait pu déjouer les sournoiseries du chirurgien qui guettait sa proie depuis le début. Ils s'étaient amusés la nuit entière, et l'aube pointant, Law s'était éclipsé laissant au Kidd une presque promesse de se revoir. Parce que Law était un être, qui malgré sa grande réflexion et ses planifications, vivait dans le présent, et se contentait d'assouvir tel un animal ses désirs les plus primaires lorsque ceux-ci se présentaient. Néanmoins, là où il se différenciait des autres hommes, c'était dans sa façon de maîtriser ces désirs et de les combler. Il aimait se battre, physiquement et mentalement. Laissant croire au Kidd qu'il menait la danse dans leurs ébats, il avait en réalité prévu toute cette mise en scène dès leur rencontre. Analysant minutieusement et scientifiquement les réactions du rouquin. Cela avait porté ses fruits. Une nuit d'extase pure, d'intensité et de bestialité… Et un léger mal de cul au réveil, mais bon, ça, il s'y était attendu.

C'est à ceci que Law réfléchissait en regardant devant lui les femmes de la taverne se dévergonder et les hommes ivres d'alcool et d'amour se frotter aux corps sensuelles des demoiselles. Soupirant il plongea son regard dans son verre : du rhum. La boisson dite favorite des pirates. Il ne trouvait pas cela assez sucré. Lui aimait bien les pâtisseries en tout genre et les douceurs en chocolat, mais ça il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Seul le cuisinier et Bepo étaient au courant. Le premier parce qu'il recevait souvent des commandes d'un nombre astronomique de macarons au caramel à préparer, et le second, et bien parce qu'il s'agissait d'un ours tout simplement.

Il faisait froid sur cette île. Vraiment froid. La neige tombait en tourbillonnant au dehors de la bâtisse en bois surchauffée pour compenser. Et le vent soufflait faisant grincer les poutres. Law adorait la neige. Ca lui rappelait son île natale, calme où la nature avait repris ses droits et où les hommes s'étaient habitués à vivre en harmonie avec celle-ci. Là-bas, la plupart des gens était pâle, conséquence du peu de soleil filtrant à travers les nuages chargés de neige, pourtant lui était cuivré et brun. Il s'en était toujours étonné petit, mais en grandissant il avait compris que ses parents ne devaient pas être originaires de l'île. Il supposait simplement car après tout, il ne les connaissaient pas…

Il décida donc de sortir faire un tour car la foule des hommes et des femmes suintant l'alcool par tous les pores l'oppressait et l'étouffait. Passant la porte il se retrouva saisi par le vent glacial qui lui claqua au visage et fit légèrement rougir ses pommettes, ravivant la couleur qu'elles avaient prises suite à son verre de rhum. Trafalgar Law ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool voilà pourquoi il n'en buvait pas souvent. A une heure du matin, il est un peu étrange de se balader seul et avec un simple sweat dans la neige sous les flocons. Mais l'air gelé lui remit les idées en place et il déambula dans la petite ville sans se soucier des gerçures apparaissant sur ses doigts. Le froid engourdissait la douleur, et bientôt il ne sentit plus le bout de ses orteils… Il finit par arriver près du port. Son sous-marin était amarré dans une crique à l'abris des regards mais Law aimait se retrouver près de la mer. De l'océan et de l'air salin.

Il se figea néanmoins en distinguant dans la brume ambiante la forme d'un navire qu'il connaissait bien. Et pour cause il y avait passé une nuit de luxure !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici c'lui-là ?! » fût la première pensée du chirurgien. La politesse ? Il était seul, et il pensait ce qu'il veut, en public il se contenait légèrement, cela faisait parti de son personnage d'être poli et distingué, mais bon, seul face à lui-même il n'était obligeait de rien. Il s'approcha du bateau et vit qu'il était vide, aucune lumière, pas de trace de vie. Il se surprit alors à être déçu. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Pouvoir à nouveau contempler le corps tendu de Eustass Kidd, de voir son torse se soulevait rapidement en tentant vainement de trouver sa respiration et de revoir les gouttes de sueurs tentatrices dégoulinant le long de son torse ? Oui. Oui c'était tout à fait ça, voir Eustass Kidd au bord de la jouissance était vraiment une chose sublime.

Law savait ce qu'il voulait, depuis toujours il était capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et là, non de dieu il voulait à nouveau coucher avec cet homme. Trafalgar n'était pas gay. Du moins, il ne se définissait pas comme tel. Il lui arrivait à l'occasion d'être attiré par un homme. Par exemple, il avait bien remarqué les abdominaux finement sculptés de Mugiwara, ou les bras Ô combien excitants de Marco le phœnix… Mais il aimait aussi les femmes. Les femmes et leur corps sensuel, véritable appel à la luxure. Les femmes et leurs courbes rebondis, leurs seins fermes et leurs fesses arrondies. Quoi de plus douillet pour se reposer que dormir dans les bras d'une femme ?

Trafalgar était attiré par les êtres, en tout genre et de toutes formes. Il est vrai qu'il succombait souvent à un corps bien fait, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était la complexité des personnes l'entourant, la psychologie tourmenté ou simple des hommes et des femmes qu'il rencontrait. Et Kidd ne cessait de le surprendre. Ajoutez à cela un corps de rêve, et l'on ne revoyait plus le Traffy que dans les bras du rouquin à l'aura sadique. Sadique. Trafalgar Law aimait dominer, mais il trouvait aussi du désir dans la douleur. Son petit plaisir personnel avait été de savoir que durant leurs ébats, Kidd avait pensé le surplomber et le maîtriser alors qu'il était en réalité tombé dans le piège sournois du chirurgien.

D'ailleurs, ne venait-il pas de rêver ou bien une lumière venait de s'allumer sur le navire ? Il hésita. Une demi-seconde seulement avant de grimper sur le bâtiment et de se diriger vers la lueur. C'était risqué, ce pouvait très bien être un subordonné du Kidd et là, il serait cuit, sans son nodachi. Mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'il trouverai ce qu'il cherchait et son intuition lui faisait rarement défaut, ainsi il s'avança, le pas détendu sur le bateau presque désert. Il passa devant les cuisines vides et devant une salle commune étrangement propre où s'alignaient des coussins et des canapé en cuir rouges ainsi que des tables basses. Le pas léger, avec la démarche d'un félin, il arriva près de la pièce éclairée, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, mais ce ne pouvait pas être la chambre du capitaine car il l'avait dépassée. Il se souvenait avec délice des tentures accrochées aux murs et du lit immense de la pièce. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et vint chatouiller la base de ses cheveux. Lentement il se positionna devant la porte en bois massif ornée de fioritures. Une porte en bois d'ébène. Il déconnait pas le Captain avec son mobilier. Trafalgar sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il dirigeait sa main contre le battant et qu'il frappait trois coups secs. Oui. Maintenant il se devait de paraître poli. Il n'attendit cependant aucune réponse avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui se révéla être une bibliothèque cossue.

Trafalgar Law fut presque aussi surpris que l'homme assis au bureau plein de paperasses en tout genres, que sur _ce_ navire il se trouve une bibliothèque ?! « On aura tout vu » se dit-il… Mais le plus étonnant fut sans aucun doute la tête qu'afficha Eustass Kidd. Car Law ne s'était pas trompé et le Captain était bien là seul en pleine nuit, sur son navire. C'était un coup de chance, le chirurgien en avait bien conscience.

Les cheveux légèrement en désordre le torse nu juste barré par des armes en acier, le rouquin observait avec des yeux ronds l'intrus qui venait de s'immiscer dans son intimité. Intrus qui ne pu retenir un rire nerveux le secouer de part en part. Ce furent bientôt des convulsions qui le prirent et l'obligèrent à se plier en deux. Lui qui perdait rarement son calme et était un des plus bel exemple du self-control… « C'était du beau » comme aurait dit Bepo… De l'autre coté Kidd laissa bien vite l'étonnement céder la place à la colère et à l'interrogation.

« -T'as deux minutes Trafalgar. Deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce que ton petit cul de gringalet hypocrite fout sur _mon _navire en pleine nuit ! Et pour me dire pourquoi tu te marres comme un abruti depuis bientôt cinq minutes ! Je t'écoute. Et si t'arrêtes pas de rire sur le champ je te lacère et ton ours en p'luche pourra surement pas te recoudre ! »

Le gringalet hypocrite fini par se calmer et daigna donc répondre à son interlocuteur qui avait perdu patience depuis déjà bien longtemps.

« -Je passais dans le coin Kidd, qu'y-a-t'il de mal à saluer ses rivaux quand on les croise ? Je vois que la délicatesse et la politesse ne font toujours pas parti de ta vie… Quelle désolation. Pour répondre à ta seconde question, et bien, il est très amusant de voir le grand Eustass Captain Kidd affublé de lunette et paraître si sérieux à la lueur d'une bougie penché sur des livres… » Déclara le jeune homme avant d'étouffer un dernier éclat de rire.

Kidd, lui, pâli plus encore qu'il ne l'était et retira prestement ses lunettes aux montures rouges avant de se lever rageusement et de se retrouver face au chirurgien en deux grandes enjambées.

« -Qu'est-ce tu veux ?! » Lança brutalement le grand roux dominant de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa largeur le brun paraissant immédiatement plus vulnérable. Pourtant Law n'avait rien perdu de son assurance et se contenta de se détourner du pirate face à lui et de faire le tour de la pièce sous les yeux scrutateurs de Kidd. Pour qui se prenait-il ce merdeux ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, ils avaient baisé toute la nuit comme des bêtes, et il se ramenait tranquille sur _son _bateau, dans _sa _bibliothèque et il se moquait de _ses _lunettes rouges. De qui est-ce qu'il se foutait comme ça ?! Eustass Kidd détestait par-dessus tout qu'on viole _son _espace privé, et qu'on lui prenne _ses _propriétés ! Il était à ce moment hors de lui.

«-Pourquoi t'es pas sorti avec tes hommes te détendre ?

-Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre, t'as pas répondu à ma question, bougonnât-il à la limite de la crise de nerf

-En fait ça m'arrange, j'espérais te trouver… J'étais réellement surpris en voyant ton navire dans le port tout à l'heure. Ca fait quoi… trois mois qu'on s'est pas croisé. »

Là c'en était trop ! Trafalgar débarquait et discutait d'une façon anodine avec lui !

« -Une tasse de thé Trafalgar peut-être ? Ou des biscuits ?!

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé… Non je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu bouges pas ton cul de mon bâtiment merde ?! Hurla soudainement le rouquin. Il avait toujours eu les nerfs à vifs.

-Je voulais te voir, c'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre. C'est rare que ça m'arrive, d'habitude quand j'ai couché une fois avec une personne je ressens plus le désir de la revoir, de la _ressentir_ à nouveau… Mais là, je sais pas…

-Je rêve, t'es v'nus jusqu'ici pour te faire baiser Trafalgar ? Tu te fous de moi ?! »

Le brun haussa légèrement ses fines épaules et attendit simplement la suite des évènements, sachant parfaitement que le roux craquerait.

« -La dernière fois j'ai dit oui parce que t'avais volé _mes_ plans cul, là c'est pas pareil, je suis loin d'être en manque Traffy. Alors j'te laisse une chance de te casser toi et ta casquette avant que j't'explose la tête. »

Le susnommé « Traffy » grimaça à l'entende de son horrible surnom, mais ne se démonta pas et retira son couvre chef, dévoilant ses cheveux d'ébènes en bataille et mettant ainsi en valeur sa peau hâlée à la lueur de la bougie. Kidd ne bougea pas, stoïque et déterminé à ne pas céder. Pour qui est-ce qu'il le prenait ? Son plan cul régulier ? Et puis quoi ? Devait bien y avoir des tas de bouffonnes prêtes à tout pour un mec comme lui dans cette ville, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se ramène sur son bateau et qu'il lui demande … ça.

« -Ah bon ? Quel dommage. Moi qui avait passé un si bon moment… Je pensais que toi aussi, à en juger par l'air épanoui que t'avais quand t'as j… » il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kidd le coupa.

-Oh ta gueule ! »

Pourtant le rouquin avait menti. Il n'avait pas assouvi ses pulsions de mâle dominant depuis un bon moment, et le joli fessier du gringalet face à lui l'excitait drôlement. Il était vraiment en manque. Et ça, Law le savait. Et il allait tout faire pour que cette nuit soit aussi mouvementée que possible. Il enleva son sweat qu'il posa négligemment sur une chaise et s'approcha lentement de Kidd qui ne cilla pas. Il souleva la pointe de ses pieds et colla ses lèvres aux oreilles du plus grand avant de murmurer sensuellement.

« -Moi j'ai l'habitude de 'Faire l'amour' avec les gens, mais si ça peut réveiller en toi la luxure que j'attend alors je te le dis d'une autre façon : _Prend moi !_ »

Oh et puis merde pensa alors le roux, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il plaqua violemment ses grandes mains pâles sur les fesses de Law et les empoigna avec force avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes et de l'embrasser férocement sans attendre sa permission. Il voulait du sexe ? Il serait servi.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

Il n'est pas très long j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu ! J'adore vraiment ce couple, ils vont très bien ensemble et leur caractère, bien qu'opposés peuvent se compléter...

Si vous voulez poser des questions à moi-même ou aux personnages j'ai vu que ça se faisait... N'hésitez pas ! J'ai pour habitude de poser des questions à mes lecteurs donc ! Bon on est dans la catégorie M ici alors : Quel est votre fantasme dans One Piece ? Pour moi c'est Law et Ace *Q*


	2. Ou comment se faire avoir (encore)

NDA : Mon Dieu... Je suis absolument navrée, j'ai mis près de... *commence à compter les mois* ... très très longtemps à écrire ce chapitre. Et je suis en vacance pourtant. quelques explications tout de même. J'ai eu un projet d'écriture avec une amie, un yaoï entre Durendal et Le Fossoyeur de Film, si certaines (certains ?) sont intéressés ? Et ça m'a pris pas mal de mon temps. Sinon, j'ai du passer mon bac de Français et de sciences, et ensuite... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. encore une fois, mes plus sincères excuses.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre : Ce lemon est très différent de celui de ma fic précédente. Et pour cause, j'ai grandi un petit peu, et j'ai décidé de me focaliser sur certains points uniquement. Je sais pas avance que certain apprécieront moins, et j'en suis désolée, mais voilà...

Ensuite, pour les même raisons que citées précédemment, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous personnellement. Je suis désolée, je trouve ça très impoli de ne pas répondre, alors je vous remercie vraiment :** Blacknell, Salhia, xKasatka,Layjalu, Eva-Gothika, EsheepyTrip, Mogowko, Dalhia Noir** (qui vient de réaliser un tour de force avec plus de 800 reviews et près de 90 chapitres sur sa fic "Pirate recalée demande équipage de rechange" ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, allez-y, vous passerez un agréable moment rafraîchissant et drôle) **Trafalgar-Lucia, Yaoi-Blushing, Tigrou2Histu-kun, Pocky Ichigo, Florette, Panda-chan (alias Firepanda) et Yuyu. MERCI A VOUS.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez ce type qui excitait Eustass Kidd. Étaient-ce ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés ? Ou bien sa peau cuivrée et sucrée ? Ou peut-être était-ce son petit cul bien ferme que le rouquin agrippait. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser sa demande si peu anodine. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de céder ainsi à un pirate qui était l'un de ses plus grands rival, de céder à _un homme _qui plus est. Eustass Kidd n'était pas un putain d'homosexuel non de dieu ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le virer de son navire quand il avait posé son maudit chapeau et son sweat dessus ? Pourquoi avait-il discuter gentiment avec lui, comme une fillette en jupette rose au lieu de l'éclater comme il fallait ? Dans un recoin de sa tête, la question subsistait toujours, malheureusement, elle n'était pas la priorité absolue de Kidd. Pour le moment, seuls comptaient ses lèvres dévorant celles chaudes et humides de son compagnon d'un soir et les doigts tatoués de ce dernier s'enroulant dans sa tignasse rousse. Qu'y avait-il de plus important ? RIEN.

Se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations que Kidd lui procurait avec sa bouche et ses mains, Law s'abandonnait tout entier. Son corps ne réagissait plus que grâce à son instinct, et sa raison avait définitivement quitter les lieux. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, après tout, il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques mois plus tôt, mais ça il ne l'avouerai pas. Il n'avouerai pas sa fascination pour le plus grand qui le surplombait de son corps musclé et noueux. Son être en entier s'embrasait sous les caresses brutales et rudes du supernova, chaque parcelle de sa peau devenait un brasier incontrôlable et bientôt, alors que Kidd défaisait habilement sa boucle de ceinture, il ne pu retenir un gémissement qui déclencha un rire malsain de son compagnon. Mais Law s'en fichait, pour le moment, il voulait sentir le roux au plus profond de son être, il voulait être ivre du pirate et ne plus se rappeler son propre prénom.

La bouche mutine de Law s'activait avec l'énergie du désespoir, le rendant aux limites de l'inconscience, il se souvenait des nombreux livres de philosophie qu'il avait étudiés. Car pour lui, une connaissance seule de la médecine ne suffisait pas à faire de lui un médecin, il voulait toucher du doigt la vérité entourant le monde et les êtres qui le peuplaient, il voulait s'enivrer de savoir autant qu'il voulait s'enivrer de son amant. Apaisant son besoin le plus trivial, et faisant de lui non plus un humain mais un être ne vivant que pour ses passions. Sa langue avide trouvait celle de Kidd qui lui rendait son étreinte avec la même ferveur et le même instinct. Le sexe. Le sexe était, avec la nourriture, le besoin primaire que l'homme ne contrôlait pas, et les deux pirates enlacés en était la preuve exacte.

C'est avec acharnement et brutalité que Kidd débarrassa le médecin de son jean et qu'il se frotta lascivement contre lui, sentant sur sa cuisse la dureté du plaisir de son vis-à-vis. C'était tellement bon, de se sentir désiré, de savoir que l'on avait le pouvoir d'influer sur les actions d'une personne, que nos actes pouvaient rendre un homme fou de désir. Le grand rouquin se défi lui-même de ses vêtements et colla, une fois n'est pas coutume, Law contre le mur en bois. Il sentait l'odeur douce du papier neuf contre la peau du brun, mélangée à celle, presque imperceptible, d'aseptisant, et de sang. Sa peau en était imprégnée, le gout métallique de son épiderme laissait à l'imagination de Kidd le loisir de supposer où avait trainé le chirurgien avant, et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. L'odeur du formol se dégageant du corps de son amant, loin de le répugnait, le fascinait et l'incitait à lui donner plus.

« - Comment tu fais Traffy ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande comment tu t'y prends, pour me rendre dingue… »

La révélation du Captain laissa quelques instants le médecin perplexe, avant de se sentir presque… honoré d'un tel laissé aller de sa part. Le désir et la luxure le rendait plus enclin à se divulguer, à s'ouvrir et se dévoiler, mais Law ne s'attendait plus à de telles confidences désormais, et il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser ses sentiments entacher les relations d'un soir qu'il pouvait avoir.

Kidd plongea sa main dans le boxer du médecin et passa ses doigts contre le gland violacé à la peau tendre. C'était tout de même une chose de sentir une érection autre que la sienne contre sa main, et il ne s'y habituait pas. Mais il se reprit bien vite et s'activa contre le sexe de Law, qui ne se retint pas cette fois pour gémir son plaisir au creux de l'oreille du rouquin. Les mouvement brutaux envoyait le médecin dans une autre dimension, où la sensualité des corps primait sur la raison, où le désir dépassait la logique. Et plus Law tentait de réfléchir, plus le désir influait sur ses réflexions, il en venait à penser qu'il était nécessaire que lui et Kidd finissent l'un contre l'autre (pou ne pas dire l'un _dans_ l'autre) et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas en être autrement.

S'adonnant au plus capiteux des pêchés capitaux, il se fit comme ultime remarque qu'il n'y a point de passion plus égoïste que la luxure. Car après tout la luxure est un amour qui consiste à ne vouloir aucun bien à l'être aimé.

Kidd quant à lui était très loin de toutes ces divagations mentales, et comme l'être brutal qu'il était, il se contentait de se presser toujours plus fort contre le bassin du plus jeune, provoquant chez ce dernier des gémissement des plus agréables à entendre. Embrassant le brun dans le coup, le mordant pour y laisser une trace rouge et presque en sang, il laissait sa marque, il s'appropriait le corps de son amant, signifiant ainsi à ses rivaux potentiels que Law lui appartenait. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer à une étape supérieur, le rouquin se baissa au niveau de l'entre jambe dressée du chirurgien et sans plus de cérémonie la pris en bouche. Sous cet assaut aussi inattendue que violent, le médecin sentit ses jambes trembler, et se retint contre le mur, ce fourbe de Kidd jouait avec lui, pour son plus grand plaisir il fallait l'avouer.

Imprimant un rythme effréné, Law vit rapidement des étoiles envahir son champs de vision tant le plaisir était intense, le pirate était doué pour ce genre de pratiques, indéniablement. Alors que la volupté l'enivrait et qu'il était au bord de l'euphorie, Kidd cessa tout mouvement, un sourire mauvais collé à ses lèvres rougies.

« - Pas maintenant, se contenta-t-il de dire dans un murmure, pas maintenant… T'auras tout le temps de prendre ton pieds après.

-Toujours très classe Captain… »

Il éclata d'un rire affreusement malsain et se redressa, embrassant à nouveau le brun dont la frustration suintait de par tout son être.

« -On peut y aller Traffy, je vais pas te laisser dans cet état là hein…

-Délicate attention, se contenta de répondre, le dénommé Traffy, tentant de paraitre tant bien que mal, détaché par rapport à la situation.

C'était douloureux. Délicieusement douloureux, il fallait préciser. Il avait mal, il sentait le sexe de Kidd s'enfoncer en lui et le tirailler de l'intérieur. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, attendant que la brûlure ne s'estompe laissant place au plaisir, et à la débauche. Kidd, lui, n'avait pu retenir un grognement de contentement. Il retrouvait enfin les sensations qui lui avaient manqué durant tant de temps, depuis leur dernière rencontre. C'était de l'extase à l'état pur, volcanique et brut, mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle femme, mieux qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme, il en était persuadé. Jamais les drogues qu'il n'avait testées ne l'avaient fait planer aussi haut, et il fut bientôt bien incapable de réfléchir ou de dire où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que là, maintenant, il faisait quelque chose de mieux que les rêveries, la liberté et mieux que la vie. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Law se trouvait dans le même état, profitant du corps brûlant contre lui, en lui et se satisfaisant de moins en moins des mouvement lascifs du plus grand. Collé contre le carrelage, les yeux clos, il voyait en lui des milliers d'explosions de lumière à chaque coup de reins de Kidd lorsque celui-ci touchait exactement _cet _endroit de son anatomie. Le point du non retour était passé depuis longtemps, pour Law il s'agissait de sa décision de grimper sur le bateau. Pour Kidd, c'était lorsque le brun s'était déshabillé. Mais tous deux venaient de passer un second cap, ils n'étaient plus deux personnes distinctes, deux individus ayant une volonté propre, une conscience. Ils étaient une seule et même unité, allant vers le même but, cherchant l'osmose absolue, étroitement uni par les mêmes volontés, la symbiose parfaite.

Kidd aimait particulièrement leur position, qui lui permettait de dominer son amant de tout son poids et de toute sa taille, et Law ne s'en formalisait pas, trop occupé à apprécier ce moment suspendu dans le temps. Le rouquin sentant le chirurgien en demander plus commença à accélérer ses mouvements, augmentant de ce fait les gémissements impudiques de ce dernier et les grognements bestiaux du plus grand. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus et il avait du mal à soutenir son corps ainsi que celui de Law qui voyait désormais des étoiles de tout coté. Le sexe de Kidd lui semblait la chose la plus merveilleuse en ce monde, et il aurait été prêt à abandonner navire et équipage pour rester dans cette position. Aurait-il laissé son rêve de côté ? La question ne se posait même pas, Kidd comme Law savaient parfaitement que tous les deux tueraient femmes, enfants et chatons pour aller au bout de leur désir.

Dans des mouvements erratiques, et manquant de souffle le rouquin s'enfonçait en Law avec force, s'électrisant des réactions de ce dernier. Frappant à chaque coup de rein le point sensible du chirurgien. La respiration haletante, la peau enflammée, ils s'adonnaient au simple plaisir de la chair, le plus beau et le plus envoutant. Accomplissant ce que la société considérait comme impropre et immoral, mais les pirates n'étaient pas des hommes de morale. Ils étaient des Hommes, vivant pour eux-mêmes et non pour les convenances qu'on leur imposait, vivant pour la Liberté, de corps et d'esprit.

Au bord de l'extase, alors que Kidd tentait en vain de tenir une minute de plus son rythme désordonné et que Law criait sans gène son plaisir, le chirurgien sentit les limites de sa résistance et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, submergé par l'orgasme violent que Kidd lui offrait. Si puissant que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et que Kidd le rattrapa in extrémis manquant lui aussi de tomber. Ce dernier jouit à son tour dans un râle et se déversa en Law qui se remettait lentement de son extase, et enfonça profondément ses dents dans la peau tendre et bronzée du coup du plus petit. Y laissant une jolie marque sanglante.

« -Putain. Tu sais quoi, t'es carrément mieux qu'une gonzesse Traffy !

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais me coucher. »

Et sur ce il se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin qui observait, sidéré le comportement ahurissant de Law. Ce connard s'autorisait à dormir sur le bateau. Dans sa chambre, dans son lit … Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Attrapant au vol ses affaires il prit aussi la direction du lit, et entra dans la pièce où régnait les ténèbres et une douce odeur fruité. Connaissant la disposition de la chambre par cœur, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le lit aux multiples couvertures, et prit garde de ne pas s'assoir sur le corps qui semblait déjà endormi dessus.

« Tsss » Laissa échapper le plus grand pour seule remarque, et il s'allongea le long de son vis-à-vis hésitant avant de passer une main pale dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Doux. Soyeux. Et légèrement moites après leurs ébats. Délicieux.

Trafalgar s'était endormi immédiatement, trop exténué par sa récente activité physique, il eut simplement le temps de sentir des doigts s'enrouler dans ses mèches avant que Morphée, conciliant, ne l'emporte loin du monde retrouver Hypnos et Nyx.* Il dormit d'un sommeil lourd, celui des nuits sans rêves où l'inconscient cesse de torturer l'âme, et où seule le calme profond de la chambre sert de couvertures.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien avant que le soleil ne soit levé, Law mit quelques seconde à se rappeler les événements. Après cela il fût tenter de se rendormir, sentant contre sa peau, contre son être, le corps noueux et musclé du Captain lui prodiguant une chaleur que même Bepo ne pouvait lui offrir. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre de rêvasser ainsi plus longtemps, Kidd finirai par s'éveiller, et le chirurgien mettait toujours un point d'honneur à quitter ses amants avant que leurs yeux ne s'ouvrent. Une façon de les défier en quelque sorte. Le jeu du chat et de la souris « Attrape moi si tu veux, mais je te trouverai avant ! ». Un sourire se dessina sur les coins de ses lèvres, Trafalgar Law était joueur, et Kidd s'était prêté à son jeu favori, il gagnait donc de l'estime.

Il se releva lentement, prenant garde à ce que son amant de n'éveille pas, se libérant à contre cœur de l'étreinte possessive qui l'enserrait et s'étira à la façon d'un chat : membres après membres dans un souplesse remarquable. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le navire lorsqu'une idée s'insinua sournoisement en lui. Il se dirigea dans le bureau où il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et retourna dans la chambre où la belle endormie ronflait paisiblement, repus de sexe et de sommeil. On n'entendit dans la pièce qu'un flash léger et un ricanement presque inaudible. Une minute plus tard, Law avait disparu.

Lorsque le soleil daigna enfin pointer le bout de ses rayons, les Heart étaient déjà loin, et Kidd commença à grogner, réclamant un ultime moment de torpeur, en vain. Lorsque ses yeux se furent complètement ouverts et que ses membres engourdis se décidèrent à bouger, il pu enfin remettre ses idées en place. Ainsi la première choses sensées qu'il pensa fut « Il va plus pouvoir marcher droit pendant un moment. » suivit de près par un « Putain j'ai la dalle. »

Se levant lentement il se dirigea vers la cuisine, aussi innocemment qu'un pirate de sa renommé le puisse, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendrait dans l'après midi.

* * *

* Dans la mythologie grecque, Morphée est le fils d'Hypnos, le sommeil, et de Nyx, la nuit. Morphée a pour vocation d'endormir les mortels ^^

Et bien voilà la fin de cette fic, et pour me faire pardonner (tenter du moins) je vous prépare un bonnus, une sorte d'épilogue qui vous plaira je l'espère.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé, détesté ? A peluche !


	3. Ou comment tromper l'ennui

Bonjours à tous ! Voici l'épilogue que je vous ai préparé pour ce qui devait à l'origine être un two-shot.

De quoi j'espère me faire pardonner mon absence de quelques mois... Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Je devais à l'origine faire un petit épilogue qui ne dépasserai pas les milles, mots, et allez savoir pourquoi je m'en retrouve avec presque deux-mille-cinq-cent. Inspiration quand tu nous tiens.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire où d'ajouter cette fic à leur favori. C'est un vrai bonheur de lire vos review, même si je n'ai parfois pas eu le temps d'y répondre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'équipage de Eustass « Captain » Kid naviguait maintenant depuis quelques jours sur l'immensité océanique, chacun s'affairant à sa tache, la réalisant avec plus ou moins de succès et de rapidité. Killer préférait s'occuper dans la cuisine où il avait trouvé une bouteille de Rhum que son capitaine avait planquée, souhaitant la garder pour lui seul. « Loupé » s'était dit le second de l'équipage en souriant. Il allait sûrement se faire passer un savon pour ce vol et cette odieuse trahison, mais peu lui importait, il profitait de son alcool ni vu ni connu pour le moment.

Le ciel gris menaçait à tout instant de déverser ses larmes de tristesse sur le navire qui fendait les vagues et l'écume, et le vent s'attachait à rappeler aux habitants du bâtiment qui était le maître de la nature. Ainsi on fut obligé de replier la grand voile pour éviter que le mât ne s'arracha.

Kid était sorti de sa chambre et observait la mer, sentant l'air marin et se rappelant quelques rimes d'un poème, qui donc eut cru que le corsaire connaissait des vers ? « J'ai dans l'âme une odeur marine. Odeur de large, odeur de plage, odeur de port… » il avait beau chercher, il ne pouvait se rappeler la suite, de toute façon il s'en foutait. Il avait simplement pensé que le début de la poésie correspondait à son humeur, rien de plus. Avec lassitude il soupira avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du navire. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée et il semblait que rien ne voulait sortir le capitaine de son morne ennuie, pas même la pluie qui ne se résolvait pas à tomber. Il observa d'un œil indifférent le Martin Facteur apporter le journal du jour à l'un de ses subordonnés avant de retourner à son bureau, où des affaires plus urgentes l'attendaient. Comme trouver une nouvelle planque pour son rhum que Killer se faisait une joie de descendre en ce moment même.

C'est donc la tête pleine de pensées inutiles qu'il passa la porte en bois menant dans la petite pièce sombre où une bougie brillait faiblement, tentant bon gré mal gré de diffuser sa lumière. Il s'assit contre sa chaise et s'étira de tout son long. C'était fou ce qu'une journée d'ennuie pouvait être éprouvante et fatigante. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le loisir de vaquer à son ennui bien longtemps, un de ses nakamas venant briser sa morosité et le sortir de ses pensées. Heat et ses cheveux pales s'avancèrent, hésitant il n'osait parler le premier sachant parfaitement que ce qu'il avait à dire lâcherai une bombe sur le bateau trop calme.

« -Bein qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu vas pas rester planter là comme un con encore longtemps ? »

Heat inspira longuement, le journal du jour dans sa main gauche légèrement chiffonné. Les cicatrices sur son visage s'étirèrent donnant à leur propriétaire l'air affreux d'une marionnette abîmée et l'homme ferma les yeux, résolu. Ne souhaitant rien ajouter il se contenta de balancer le journal sur le bureau de son capitaine perplexe avant de quitter la pièce mal éclairée.

Kid observa son camarade sortir, ne comprenant pas vraiment, et s'empara du ramassis de papier échoué sur le bureau. La première page informait d'une nouvelle loi en ce qui concernait la réglementation et le traitement des Escargophones, en effet des organismes de protection s'étaient insurgés contre certaines maltraitances faites aux gentilles bestioles. Le rouquin lança un regard à son propre Escargophone dont les mèches rouges et le bandeau frontale ne faisaient aucun doute sur son propriétaire. Il roupillait tranquillement, installé dans un coin du bureau où les membres de l'équipage se relayaient pour le nourrir et le soigner. L'un d'entre eux, le plus fleur bleue, lui avait même donné le doux prénom de « Will ».

Le Capitaine tourna la page, découvrant cette fois-ci un article de propagande sur les Shichibukai. On y parlait de Doflamingo, son sourire trônant en grand sur la feuille, et de Mihawk. Rien d'intéressant. Néanmoins ce qu'il découvrit sur la double page suivante lui arracha une grimace d'horreur et des sueurs froides dans le dos. Ses mains se serrèrent instinctivement sur les bouts de papiers qui finirent bientôt en piteux état.

Kid se retint.

Il se retint comme il put.

Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

Mais il se refusait de craquer, pas devant son équipage entier.

Ce qu'il se trouvait dans ce journal était assez humiliant ainsi.

Il se promit néanmoins une chose, il se le jura au plus profond de son âme, et cette promesse resterai gravée dans son sang, dans son être en entier. Il lui ferai payer, il se vengerai et la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient… Il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il comptait lui faire subir. Le violer ? Ce chirurgien à la con apprécierait plus qu'il ne se sentirai humilié. Le tuer ? Tellement simple et banal.

Il avait le temps de toute façon. S'emparant du torchon qu'était le journal du jour il le balança dans la corbeille à ses pieds, avant de quitter son antre et de se défouler sur ses pauvres compagnons d'infortune. En attendant de _le_ retrouver, il fallait faire retomber la pression. La pluie se décida enfin à tomber, déversant ce que Kid interpréta comme des larmes de rire. Même le ciel se foutait de lui.

Le sous marin jaune flottait lentement à la surface de l'eau, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau depuis la nuit précédente et Law, indifférent aux états d'âme du ciel, était tout absorbé à l'étude d'un squelette. « Très étrange » se fit le médecin comme réflexion. Il était en face d'un fémur étrangement propre. Top propre. En général, à la fin de la décomposition, qui pouvait durer des semaines, les os gardaient toujours des résidus de chairs ou de saletés, ce qui était normal. Ici, rien. Même un animal n'aurait pu laisser un os dans un tel état, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le pirate. Incompréhensible. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre pupe, les enveloppes que laissent les insectes qui dévorent et pondent dans les cadavres. Donc pas de ponte. Une mouche était capable de repérer une charogne à des kilomètres de distance, et elle ne se serait pas gênée. C'était effrayant. Si les insectes ne s'étaient pas intéressés à ce cadavres c'est qu'il était déjà comme ça lorsqu'on l'avait laissé dans la grotte où Law l'avait trouvé. S'emparant de l'os, il le porta jusqu'à la lumière blanche du néon, et ce qu'il observa lui glaça le sang. Des entailles minuscules avaient été faites sur le fémur. A répétition. Se saisissant d'un autre os, il le plaça au crible de la même façon. Identique, des entailles, surement faites au couteau se trouvaient sur la surface.

Il délaissa son cadavre quelques instants. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours préféré s'occuper des morts, et même s'il était habilité à s'occuper des vivants, les morts ne se plaignaient pas, eux, et lui offraient des perspectives d'études très différentes. Il se souvenait des nombreuses dissections qu'il avait pratiquées. Toutes différentes, car chaque individu à sa morphologie propre.

La réponse lui sauta soudain aux yeux. L'absence de larve et d'insecte, les entailles sur les os, et leur propreté déconcertante. Putain. Le gars qui avait tué cette pauvre femme l'avait dépecée. Séparant avec un soin méticuleux la chair des os, et ouvrant la boite crânienne, sûrement pour récupérer le cerveau. Il n'avait pas touché aux dents, les laissant intactes, et avait prélevé tout ce qui était tissus humain. Trafalgar Law sourit, relevant ses lèvres dans un rictus inquiétant. Sentant une drôle de sensation dans son bas ventre et son boxer, il inspira longuement avant de plaquer une main sur son entre-jambe. Il y avait décidément des personnes aux lubies plus que douteuses, pourquoi démanteler une femme de la sorte ? Vendre les organes ? Peu probable, le tueur aurait juste prélevé les parties intéressantes, sans toucher aux yeux, ou encore aux doigts. Un désir sexuel un peu trop glauque ? Ca lui paraissait insensé. La manger ? Ce fût la solution qu'il choisit, et il se refit la réflexion que certaines personnes avaient des loisirs sinistres. Il se ravisa néanmoins en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas forcément mieux, dans son sous-marin à étudier un cadavre, à conjecturer sur son probable assassin et à se sentir un peu trop émoustillé par ce qu'il découvrait. Mais la compagnie d'un cadavre était pourtant tellement moins irritante ! Moins fatiguant que de se forcer à parler pour se faire comprendre. Avec un corps, pas besoin de mot, car l'échange ne se fait que dans un sens. Law n'avait rien à donner à un mort, alors que le squelette lui apportait connaissances, volonté et distraction.

Il fût alors sorti de ses pensées macabres par Bepo qui entra doucement par la porte du laboratoire de dissection.

« -Viens vite Capitaine, le journal est arrivé. Comme tu me l'as demandé je te préviens… Désolée.

-J'arrive Bepo, laisse moi le temps d'enlever mes gants. »

Dans la cuisine ledit journal reposait tranquillement sur un comptoir, attendant d'être feuilleté. Se saisissant du quotidien, le chirurgien alla s'installer sur une des chaises, se délectant d'avance de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lire.

L'organisme S.A.L.E* avait encore frappé. La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Escargophones avait réussi à soumettre une loi en faveur des animaux et en ce qui concernait leur traitement. La seconde page traitait des shichibukai, inintéressant.

La troisième page fit jubiler intérieurement le jeune homme. Là sous ses yeux méphistophéliques et son âme pernicieuse trônait son œuvre. La photo était parfaite, et le journal avait même pris le soin d'imprimer la double page en couleur. Malgré la pénombre, on distinguait nettement les cheveux écarlates ainsi que les yeux clos de l'homme endormi. La bouche légèrement entrouverte (véritable appel à la luxure selon Law) lui donnait un côté enfantin et apaisé qui le changeait considérablement. Mais ce qui retenait toute l'attention, ce n'était ni les cheveux, ni la bouche. Il s'agissait de la fine monture rouge sang qu'il portait sur les yeux. Les lunettes aux branches en plastique donnaient à Kid cet air à la fois sérieux et ingénu qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, et les paupières closes de ce dernier rajoutaient à cela la candeur d'un être ensommeillé. Cette photo était absolument parfaite, et Law pouvait presque percevoir la haine et la colère du « Captain » de son bâtiment. C'était jouissif, et il ne put retenir un rire grave s'échapper de sa gorge. Il se dépêcha de prendre le journal dont le titre proclamait en grand « Eustass Captain Kid, les lunettes les plus adorables du nouveau monde. » et de quitter la cuisine pour se diriger vers le labo, se sentant soudain bien étroit dans son jean tacheté. Ça n'allait décidément pas, si le seul fait d'imaginer Kid écumant de rage le mettait dans cet état là, que se passerait-il la prochaine fois. Il observa une dernière fois la photo absolument parfaite du roux et pensa à ce qu'on lui avait dit un jour « Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes à lunettes ? ».

Il n'avait pas compris la remarque à ce moment là, comment aurait-il put comprendre une allusion perverse aussi poussée ? Associer la taille de l'engin aux lunettes, c'était quand même grave. Aujourd'hui il pensait différemment. Et en y réfléchissant, il trouvait que la plaisanterie avait du vraie, du moins en ce qui concernait Kid.

Mais il avait un problème plus important, la cadavre dans son bureau ne s'étudierai pas tout seul. Il avait senti en découvrant les traces de dépeçage sur le squelette un pic d'adrénaline se stocker dans son entre-jambe et la photo associée à l'image mentale d'un Kid en ébullition avait fini de l'exciter pour de bon. Il fallait rétablir l'ordre dans tout ça. Se décidant finalement à s'installer dans le laboratoire, il verrouilla la porte et porta toute l'attention nécessaire à son envie. Des images d'un pirates aux cheveux roux et d'un squelette étonnamment propre tournant dans sa tête embrumée par les vapeurs d'alcool et d'antiseptique.

* * *

S.A.L.E* même si c'est plutôt gros comme une maison, qui saura reconnaître cette allusion à l'une des séries les plus vendus de tous les temps ?

Voilà, cette aventure se termine ici, j'espère vous avoir diverti, ou tout du moins distrait de votre quotidien. Ce prologue se veut relativement léger, et je l'espère, humoristique. Laissez moi une petite review si le coeur vous en dit :)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté, d'avoir pris de votre temps pour mon travail. Je vous suis énormément reconnaissante. Et à bientôt !

Karnage.


End file.
